


Breath In

by sinspiration



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit wakes up at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath In

**Author's Note:**

> I am such trash, you don't even know.

It had started out by accident, Slit just snapping awake when Nux made noise. They'd worked together for so long that Slit reacted to pain sounds, even in sleep.

When he stuck his head over the side of his bunk to check, Nux's chest was rattling, his mouth open wide, trying to suck in air. Slit reached a hand over and shook him awake.

A choked cough and then, "Wha--th'fuck?"

"Shaddup," Slit growled. "Go back to sleep."

He watched, adjusting to the darkness, as Nux slid his eyes shut again and turned onto his back. Slit eyed him before retreating fully back into his own bunk. Larry'd gotten a brother a couple weeks ago, Barry (dumb fucking names, Nux). Looked like the two of them were more of a handful than just a one. Slit cursed the fact that they had to pick Nux's throat to chew on and tried to go back to sleep.

By the fifth time his sleep was interrupted by hissing, choked breathing or worse,  _pained whimpers--_

(it was fucking disgusting, Nux's only excuse was that he was fucking asleep, you couldn't blame a guy for what he dreamed about)

(if you could then Slit, well,)

(Slit had dreams sometimes too, not that it mattered, that was the point, they were fucking _dreams_ )

\--By the fifth time, Slit had had enough.

"Okay, that's it," he muttered, shimmying off of his ledge and onto Nux's.

Nux jerked awake and flailed again in the dark. "Who-fuck-" a hand knocked Slit in the face then stopped, fingers moving, feeling his cheek. "Slit? Wha's goin' on?"

"Shut up," Slit muttered, grouchy and tired, pressing himself next to Nux on the narrow ledge. He ignored Nux's sleep-garbled questions and busied himself by moving his driver so that his head was propped up on Slit's chest. There. That might give him a better angle for breathing. Not like Slit fucking  _cared_ or nothing, but he wanted to _sleep._ "Go to sleep," he said, placing one of his hands over Nux's ribs, feeling em move up and down. Maybe making sure they still were.

Nux mumbled something and placed a hand on top of Slit's. "G'night," he said.


End file.
